The present invention relates to an underwater fish food feeder for use to feed water animals with fish food when diving, and more particularly to such an underwater fish food feeder which uses the air pressure of the air tank (oxygen cylinder) as driving source means to drive fish food out of a barrel into the water for feeding water animals when diving.
Skin diving is a kind of water sport that attracts people of different ages. Developing skin diving can also attract tourists. When diving, one can see a variety of water plants and water animals under the water. In order to attract water animals, one may carry fish food when diving. However, it is not easy to carry and feed fish food under the water. Further, it is difficult to control the feeding amount of fish food when feeding fish food by hand.